iRemember December
by hotpinkandpurple
Summary: Carly and Freddie have been dating for two years now but he's distant and not interested in Carly anymore, plus he seems totally in love with their blonde best friend. Carly looks back on her and Freddie and thinks about their relationship. One- sided Creddie and mentions of Seddie. Songfic


~I feel a separation coming on

'Cause I know, you want to be moving on.~

Carly knew Freddie was ready to move on. They had been together for 2 years now and despite his huge early crush on her, he seemed to be getting annoyed. She, however, felt the complete opposite.

~I wish it would snow tonight,

You'd pull me in,

Avoid a fight

'Cause I feel a separation coming on.~

She couldn't help it. She wanted him to hold her, to care for her, to love her.

~I just know,

That there is nothing left to try.

'Cause the truth?

I'd rather wait until tonight~

She was going to talk to him, to try to rekindle their broken relationship. Even if it didn't work, she could try. There's nothing left to lose, right?

~You kiss me with those open eyes,

It says so much it's no surprise,

To you,

But I've got something left to say.~

Carly saw the way he looked at Sam. She had gotten more normal and started showing her hidden talents and she could see that he wanted to get back together with her. She just wanted her friends to be happy, but she also wanted to be happy. With Freddie.

~Don't surrender,

Surrender,

Surrender!

Please remember,

Remember December,

We were so in love back then are you listening to what they say?

Don't go that way!

Remember,

Remember,

December."

Carly knew it was all just a game. It went back from Carly to Sam to

Carly to Sam to Carly to Sam back and fourth. But this time, if Sam and Freddie got together, things would probably be different. Freddie no more made puppy eyes at Carly and Sam no longer kept a "butter sock" in her freezer. Things just weren't the same. But she wished they were.

~You said, you wouldn't let them change your mind.

Cause we're real,

Together fire melts the ice...

Our hearts are both on overdrive,

Come with me let's run tonight,

Don't let the memories get left behind..."

She was going to ask for one last chance, to show him that they still had it. A few years ago, it would be him begging her to stay but- like she had said- things had changed.

~Don't surrender,

Surrender,

Surrender!

Please remember,

Remember December,

We were so in love back then are you listening to what they say?

Don't go that way!

Remember,

Remember,

December."

They had gotten together 2 Decembers ago, on a cold and very rainy day. Carly came to Freddie's house crying her eyes out because another jerk had broke her heart and he had comforted her and said that she was amazing and that he didn't deserve her and that if he couldn't see what he had, then he was an idiot.

Guess his mind had been changed.

~I remember,

Us together,

With a promise,

Of forever,

We can do this,

Under pressure,

Please remember December!~

After he said that, Carly just said "Really?" hopefully and he smiled sincerely and said "Really." then she smiled right back gratefully and then they just looked into each other's eyes and leaned in...

After that, they became an official couple. They were super- mushy, even mushier than Sam and Freddie had been, which was saying a lot. He fed her his food and bought her roses and asked her to slow dance at the most random times. Sam watched and looked like she was going to throw up. She probably had a few times, actually.

Carly saw right then that she was absolutely crazy for not giving Freddie a chance immediately. He was so great and they were perfect and meant to be. Or she'd thought so, at least.

~Don't surrender,

Surrender,

Surrender!

Please remember,

Remember December,

We were so in love back then are you listening to what they say?

Don't go that way!

Remember,

Remember,

December."

Carly turned down the music and headed to Freddie's house, ready for anything.

**A/N: So I just wanted to write something Creddie, even though I'm a Seddie fan and I was just listening to this song and I just couldn't resist. I hope you guy like it and review and tell me if you want a sequel. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
